BIG APE
by heoneypeach
Summary: Wonwoo si pecinta buku akhirnya berhasil mengungkapkan sebuah kasus pembunuhan di Gyeongsangnam. Mingyu ada untuk menemani dan berlajar banyak darinya. -Ya, dan bekas-bekas jari di lehernya pasti berasal dari cengkeraman seekor hewan. Dan akhirnya saya tahu wanita tua itu terbunuh dengan tangan kuat dari seekor kera yang besar-. TAGS: WONWOO, MINGYU, WONWOOCENTRIC, SEVENTEEN.
**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **SEVENTEEN** **PAIRING** **:** **JEON WONWOO** **& ****KIM MINGYU**

 **BIG APE**

 **Main Cast** **: Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Length** **:** **Oneshot**

 **Genre** **:** **Crime, Mystery, Wonwoo centric**

 **Rating** **: Teen. PG [13+]**

 **Author** **: Alham Baskoro**

 **Word (s) :** **1898 words**

 **Page(s) :** **6 pages**

 **Writted since :** **May 8** **th** **2015**

 **Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about** **SEVENTEEN** **pairing** **Jeon Wonwoo** **&** **Kim Mingyu** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT,** **SEVENTEEN** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

 **ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **…** **.**

Ketika sedang menghabiskan musim panas di Seoul, di sanalah Mingyu bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Dia seorang anak muda yang cerdas dan juga pencinta buku. Pertemuan mereka yang pertama berlangsung di perpustakaan. Mereka selalu bertemu dan akhirnya berkawan. Wonwoo banyak memperlihatkan kepada Mingyu pemandangan-pemandangan indah kota Seoul, di saat mereka menghabiskan waktu sepanjang sore.

Sore yang cerah, di sebuah kafe, pandangan mereka tertuju pada berita di sebuah surat kabar:

 _"PEMBUNUHAN MISTERIUS: Sepanjang malam penduduk_ _Gyeongsangnam_ _tak dapat tidur tenang karena tangisan yang menakutkan. Tangisan itu konon berasal sebuah rumah besar yang angker-di mana di situ pernah tinggal Madame_ _Kim dari kerajaan timur_ _dan putrinya_ _yang amat cantik, Yoon Junghan_ _. Para penduduk kemudian mendobrak rumah itu dan tangisan itu terhenti. Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang menghardik. Suara-suara itu pun dengan cepat terhenti. Penduduk kemudian lari ke arah tangga dan melihat ruangan yang terdiri dari tiga lantai yang kosong. Lalu mereka menuju ke sebuah ruangan besar di belakang rumah. Ada pintu di situ. Ketika pintu itu didobrak terlihat sebentuk cahaya yang menyilaukan._

 _Ruangan itu penuh rongsokan. Mebel-mebelnya banyak yang sudah hancur. Sebilah pisau yang masih bersimbah darah, tergeletak di atas kursi. Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang keabu-abuan, terbaring di atas ranjang. Di lantai, ada perhiasan, sendok-sendok perak, dan tiga tas berisi koin-koin emas._

 _Mayat gadis itu, anak perempuan Madame_ _Kim_ _,_ _Junghan_ _, ditemukan terbaring dalam corong cerobong asap. Sepertinya dia terdorong dengan keras hingga menurun ke bawah. Untuk mengeluarkannya dibutuhkan tenaga enam pria kekar dari corong cerobong asap. Di sekitar leher wanita itu terdapat tanda bekas cekikan yang berasal dari genggaman tangan yang sangat besar dan kuat._

 _Ketika penduduk meninggalkan rumah itu dan pergi ke jalan yang sunyi di belakang rumah, di sana terbaring mayat wanita tua yang tak lain adalah Madame Kim. Lehernya seperti habis terpenggal. Dan ketika penduduk memindahkan mayat itu, kepalanya terjatuh dari pangkal lehernya…_ _"_

Koran tersebut menjelaskan pembunuhan yang mengerikan itu dengan detail.

"Wanita tua itu dan putrinya," berita itu berlanjut, "mereka tinggal berdua dan sepertinya bahagia. Beberapa orang yang pernah bertamu dan mengunjungi mereka menyatakan bahwa mereka begitu bahagia sehingga kelihatannya tidak punya musuh."

Tiga hari sebelum kematiannya, _Madame_ Kim pergi ke bank. Seorang anak muda, Joshua Hong namanya, hendak membayar kepadanya senilai tiga juta won dalam bentuk koin emas. Dia pergi ke rumah tua itu dengan _Madame_ Kim sambil membawa tas besar berisi koin-koin emas. Pembunuhnya semula diduga mengincar koin-koin itu- tapi setelah diselidiki dia ternyata tak mengambilnya sepeser pun.

Dua suara hardikan yang terdengar di rumah tua itu sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri. Penduduk sekitar mengira suara tersebut yang satunya mirip logat orang Perancis. Mereka mendengar suara seorang pria berseru;

 _"Mon Dieu!"_ (Demi Tuhan!)

Tapi mereka tak bisa menjelaskan seperti apa suara orang yang kedua. Tak ada yang bisa dijelaskan kecuali suara itu begitu nyaring dan bernada penuh amarah.

Hanya satu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk: pembunuhnya adalah seorang yang sangat besar dan kuat.

Kemudian, surat kabar itu melaporkan Joshua Hong—anak muda dari bank itu—masuk penjara. "Tapi, polisi tak berhasil menemukan bukti-bukti kuat yang menunjukkan anak muda itu sebagai pembunuhnya. Kasus ini masih menyisakan misteri."

Wonwoo tertarik pada kasus ini. Bola matanya yang dibingkai kacamata bulat terus saja bergerak mengikuti setiap kata yang tercetak jelas diatas koran.

"Katakan pendapatmu tentang pembunuhan ini, Mingyu- _ah_!" sahut Wonwoo kepada Mingyu.

"Mereka tidak pernah menemukan pembunuhnya. Tidak mungkin," jawab Mingyu.

"Saya tidak setuju," balas Wonwoo. "Polisi dari kota Gyeongsangnam biasanya pandai-pandai, meski mereka tak selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan benar. Tidak seperti polisi di daerah ini yang hanya mementingkan uang dan nepotisme. Coba kita bersama-sama mempelajari kasus ini. Besok kita bersama-sama meninjau rumah itu di kota Gyeongsangnam."

Keesokan harinya mereka pergi ke tempat kejadian perkara menggunakan kereta pada keberangkatan pagi. Wonwoo mempelajari dengan teliti bagian belakang rumah tua itu. Kemudian Mereka memasuki rumah itu. Seorang polisi mengantarkan mereka naik ke bagian atas rumah, tempat dimana wanita itu ditemukan terbunuh. Wonwoo mengamati benda-benda dalam ruangan itu dengan cermat. Mereka kemudian meninggalkan rumah itu menjelang petang. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Wonwoo membeli koran. Nampaknya koran hari ini tak lagi menurunkan berita tentang pembunuhan misterius itu. Pulang dari sama mereka ke rumah Wonwoo. Mereka lalu duduk-duduk di beranda rumah Wonwoo.

Sekonyong-konyong Wonwoo berkata, "Akhirnya saya menemukan jawabannya."

"Jawaban apa?" tanyaku.

"Ya, saya sedang dalam kondisi menunggu lelaki pembunuh itu," Wonwoo melanjutkan, seraya berjalan ke arah pintu. "Dia sesungguhnya tahu banyak tentang kasus ini, tapi kemungkinan jelas bukan dia pembunuhnya. Dia datang ke ruangan itu dalam beberapa menit. Sementara itu pintu depan dalam keadaan tak terkunci. Dia, si pembunuh itu dapat masuk dengan mudah tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun."

Wonwoo mengambil dua pistol dari lacinya. Dia memberikan satu untuk Mingyu.

"Satu hal yang pasti," ujar Wonwoo. "Wanita tua itu tak mungkin membunuh putrinya sendiri lalu dia bunuh diri. Dia tak terlalu kuat untuk mendorong anak gadisnya ke dalam corong cerobong asap. Tak mungkin hal itu dilakukan seorang wanita. Pelakunya pasti seorang laki-laki. Wanita itu terbunuh oleh orang lain. Barangkali suara-suara aneh dari atas loteng itulah suara sang pembunuh. Ini pasti menakutkan dan belum jelas apakah suara itu suara laki-laki atau perempuan…"

"Pembunuhnya pasti masih ada di dalam ruangan itu ketika orang-orang mendobrak pintunya. Tapi ketika mereka berhasil membuka ruangan itu, dia sudah pergi. Pintu dan jendela-jendela terkunci dari dalam. Jadi, bagaimana si pembunuh itu bisa kabur? Kubilang kepadamu—pasti dia kabur lewat jendela! Si pembunuh memanjat keluar dengan cepat dari ruangan ini dan jendela segera ditutup rapat-rapat. Daun jendela tertutup secara otomatis. Si pembunuh lalu memanjat turun ke bawah sampai ke dalam pipa di bawah jalan-dan kabur."

"Tapi bagaimana pembunuh itu bisa masuk ke dalam?" tanya Mingyu.

"Bagaimana dia bisa masuk tentu saja dengan cara yang sama," jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum. "Di sana ada daun penutup jendela, dekat pipa," jelasnya.

"Si pembunuh masuk dengan cara memanjat pipa. Lalu dia membuka perlahan daun jendela dan melompat masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tapi kelakuan si pembunuh sangat aneh-bahkan tidak mungkin juga dilakukan oleh seorang pria. Sedangkan suara yang aneh dari dalam rumah itu saya rasa bukan suara manusia," lanjut Wonwoo.

Mingyu bergidik.

"Maksud kamu?"

Wonwoo menunjukkan kepada Mingyu beberapa helai rambut. "Kuambil ini –barangkali dari tangan mayat _Madame_ Kim. Aku menduga dia pasti memegangnya di antara jari-jarinya," kata Wonwoo. "Nah, katakan, apa pendapatmu?"

"Wonwoo! Itu rambut binatang!" Mingyu berseru.

"Ya, dan bekas-bekas jari di lehernya pasti berasal dari cengkeraman seekor hewan. Dan akhirnya saya tahu wanita tua itu terbunuh dengan tangan kuat dari seekor kera yang besar,"

"Seekor kera! Saya tidak mengerti. Darimana datangnya binatang itu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Mungkin milik anak muda blasteran itu. Ingat, tetangga sekeliling rumah itu mendengar jeritan suara laki-laki dalam bahasa Perancis; _Mon Dieu!_ Ada dua petunjuk bahwa anak muda blasteran itu tahu persis tentang pembunuhan itu. Kera besar itu mungkin kabur darinya. Dan lelaki itu mengikuti binatang itu sampai ke dalam rumah tapi ia tak berhasil menangkapnya. Dan, sekarang kera itu bebas. Apabila anak muda blasteran itu menginginkan kera besar itu, dia pasti kembali lagi ke rumah _Madame_ Kim. Menduga kera itu masih bersembunyi di situ. Dan dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah itu kemarin, saya melihat pengumuman ini di koran," Wonwoo menunjukkan pada saya.

Di situ terbaca:

 _Tertangkap di The Bois de Boulogne, seekor kera berbulu lebat dan besar. Pemiliknya seorang pelaut dari kapal Maltese dan ia membawanya dari India Timur. Dia akan mengambilnya pada panggilan jam tiga tepat._

"Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu lelaki itu adalah seorang pelaut dari kapal Maltese?" tanya saya.

"Saya baru menduganya tapi saya yakin lelaki itu pasti dia. Saya kebetulan menemukan label dari mantel pelaut yang robek dan tertinggal di pipa. Label itu menunjukkan nama kapal Maltese. Kapal Maltese datang dari India Timur dan binatang itu adalah adalah kera dari India Timur."

"Lelaki itu—si pelaut mungkin takut kepada polisi," lanjut Wonwoo. "Dan dia tak berani datang ke rumah itu. Polisi tak bakal menduga pembunuhnya adalah seekor binatang," kata Wonwoo. "Tapi, pelaut itu pasti datang ke rumah. Kera itu sangat berharga baginya."

Mereka pergi ke rumah itu. Di dalam mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga. "Bersiap-siaplah dengan senjatamu," bisik Wonwoo. "Tapi jangan sekali-sekali menggunakannya sampai kuberi tanda."

Orang itu berjalan dengan perlahan menaiki tangga. Tak lama kemudian dia turun kembali. Wonwoo dengan cepat membuka pintu.

"Kemari!" panggilnya. Pelaut itu masuk. Sosoknya tinggi dan besar. "Selamat malam," dia berkata dengan logat Perancisnya yang kental.

"Duduklah," kata Wonwoo. "Saya menduga pasti Anda datang untuk kera itu, bukan begitu? Ya, ini adalah binatang yang sangat berharga."

"Bagaimana kamu mendapatkannya?" tanya pelaut itu.

"Mereka tidak berhasil mengurungnya di rumah ini," jawab Wonwoo. "Barangkali dia masih di sekitar sini. Anda dapat mengambilnya besok," lelaki itu menawarkan uang kepada Wonwoo agar ia menemukan kera itu.

"Saya tidak membutuhkan uang, kawan. Jelaskan saja bagaimana pembunuhan di Gyeongsangnam bisa terjadi," kata Wonwoo.

Wajah lelaki pelaut itu berubah pucat dan gelagatnya mulai aneh.

"Jangan takut, kawan," kata Wonwoo santai mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit tegang. "Saya tahu bukan kamu pembunuhnya. Tapi, pasti kamu mengetahui peristiwa pembunuhan itu. Ceritakan saja. Seorang laki-laki tak bersalah sekarang ada di penjara. Anda masih punya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkannya. Sekarang anda tinggal jelaskan saja siapa pembunuh yang sebenarnya."

Lelaki pelaut itu terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. "Oh, Tuhan, tolonglah!" katanya.

"Tapi…baiklah, aku akan cerita. Tapi aku tak yakin kau akan mempercayainya… Beberapa hari yang lalu kapal mereka pergi menuju India Timur. Sebelumnya mereka berlabuh di Borneo. Pelaut yang lain menangkap seekor kera. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian pelaut kawanku itu tewas. Binatang itu akhirnya menjadi milikku. Kera itu sangat buas dan berbahaya. Tapi saya tetap akan membawanya pulang ke rumah dalam kapal. Aku masukkan hewan itu ke dalam sebuah kamar penginapan. Kusembunyikan dia di dalam ruangan yang terkunci. Aku ingin menjual kera itu. Pada suatu malam ketika aku pulang dari pertemuan para pelaut, paginya aku melihat kera itu di atas ranjang. Dia sedang bermain-main dengan pisau belati. Aku menjerit dan melemparkan tongkat ke arahnya. Dan ketika dia melihat tongkat itu melayang ke arahnya, dia berlari ke arah tangga dan melompat dari jendela turun ke jalan. Kuikuti dia dan aku berusaha keras menangkapnya. Kera itu kabur sambil menggenggam pisau di tangannya. Masih kuingat dia sempat menatap ke arahku lalu berlari secepat-cepatnya. Waktu itu aku masih ingat, menunjukkan jam tiga pagi. Hewan itu berlari kencang di atas jalan raya yang sepi, di belakang sebuah rumah di Gyeongsangnam. Aku melihat ada secercah cahaya dari jendela yang terbuka dari kamar _Madame_ Kim. Kera itu berlari ke arah gedung dan memanjat pipa. Dia melompat masuk ke rumah melalui pintu jendela yang terbuka. Dengan cepat kuikuti binatang itu. Aku ingin memanjat pipa itu tapi aku tidak melompat ke dalam ruangan. Aku hanya melihat apa yang terjadi di balik jendela meski hampir jatuh membentur tanah! Ada dua wanita di atas ranjang. Kera itu melompat ke arah mereka dan mengeluarkan suara-suara gaduh. Rambut _Madame_ Kim terjambak oleh kera itu. Wanita itu berteriak dan bergumul lah dia dengan kera itu. Kera itu nyaris memotong lehernya dengan pisau, sampai akhirnya kepala wanita itu benar-benar terpotong. Kera itu turun dan melihatku dari jendela. Dia semakin panik. Aku sendiri panik setelah melihat peristiwa pembunuhan itu di depan mataku. Aku dorong mayat putrinya ke dalam cerobong asap. Lalu kudorong tubuh wanita tua itu keluar jendela…setelah itu aku memanjat turun ke bawah melalui pipa dan pulang ke rumah."

Dan, misteri itu pun akhirnya terjawab. Suara-suara tangisan yang terdengar dari rumah itu adalah suara pelaut Perancis dan suara gaduh itu berasal dari kera. Mereka kemudian menceritakannya kepada polisi.

Mereka lalu membebaskan Joshua Hong dari penjara. Untunglah pelaut Perancis itu tidak ditangkap. Berhari-hari kemudian akhirnya ia berhasil menangkap kera itu dan menjualnya.

 **^THE END^**

 **A/N: Gua nulis cerita apaan sih ini :") selingan aja ini, gua ada project fanfict HunHan buat lomba soalnya. Pokonya, tunggu aja beberapa fanfict gua bakal keluar bulan Mei ini! Doain gua biar cepet selsai fanfictnya ya! Hadiahnya lumayan soalnya sekalian gua ngasah skill, selama ini gua ikut lomba fanfict kalo ada event jejepangan ga pernah menang, gatau kayaknya kurang feel fanfictnya.**

 **LAST BUT NOT LEAST, MIND TO REVIEW, FAV, OR FOLLOW?**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/**

 **ALHAM BASKORO**


End file.
